


Yours

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I am not even trying to hide who I am, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Clyde Logan, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Rey has a rule: She doesn't date military men.It only takes her a week to break that rule once she meets PFC Clyde Logan.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron
Comments: 51
Kudos: 240
Collections: The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	1. And I will find my strength to untape my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> You gave me a prompt I could not refuse!
> 
> **And I will find my strength to untape my mouth  
>  When I used to be afraid of the words  
> But with you I've learned just to let it out  
> Now my heart is ready to burst  
> Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love  
> And I wanna be your everything and more  
> And I know every day you say it  
> But I just want you to be sure  
> That I'm yours...**
> 
> I am not even pretending that you don't know who I am, because I can't hide how I write these characters!! Hope you enjoy it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/FIAZtIV)

“I want the ginger,” Rey heard Rose whisper to Kaydel as she prepped silverware for the next service. She rolled her eyes, listening to her friends converse as they waited for their orders to come out for their tables. “He looks damn good, and did you hear that accent? He’s obviously from England. Yummy.” Rey shook her head slightly as Rose came to stand next to her now, grabbing some utensils and napkins to roll alongside her.

“How about you, Rey? You see any yummy military morsel you want to take home and wreck?” Rose smiled at her, and Rey couldn’t help but smile back at her friend. Rose’s enthusiasm and cheerfulness was contagious, most days. She had a way of making everyone feel happy and welcome - which was why she always made a lot in tips.

Shaking her head, Rey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before resuming her work. “You know I don’t date military guys, Rose. They don’t stick around here.”

Her friend shrugged her shoulder before looking over at one of her tables and throwing someone a smile and a wink. “Maybe not - but sometimes you need to have a roll in the hay to stay sane, Rey Rey.”

Rey rolled her eyes and went back to work, looking up as the bell above the door rang to announce a new diner. Maz’s Cafe was situated just off Fort Benning, and saw a large amount of military diners in a day. She had learned the hard way not to get too attached to anyone that came in, even if they were a regular, because they never stuck around.

Kind of like everyone else in her life.

Grabbing a menu, Rey headed to the newcomer’s table, which thankfully was in her section. She needed to make good tips if she wanted to pay her half of the rent this month - and eating was always nice, as well. Somehow, she and Rose managed to scrape it together every month. In another year, she would graduate with an engineering degree, and Rey looked forward to hopefully getting a job that would pay her bills with some left over every month.

“Hey there, welcome to Maz’s! My name is Rey… here’s your menu.” Rey set the menu down in front of a tall man dressed in an Army uniform, the insignia showing her he was a Private First Class. His hair was cut longer than she thought would be allowed in the military, and as he graced her with a smile Rey realized just how handsome he was. His features alone wouldn’t be handsome - his nose was too long, his face doted with moles and beauty marks - but his eyes were a deep chocolate ringed in amber, his smile full of crooked teeth, and his voice a low timbre that Rey immediately liked.

“Thank ya kindly, ma’am. What would ya suggest? It’s my first time here n all.”

Rey smiled in return, already at ease with this new customer. “Well, I like the bacon cheeseburger, myself. It comes with a side of fries and coleslaw.” Rey could feel her cheeks flush as the man looked into her eyes before nodding slowly.

“That’ll be just fine, ma’am. Could ya tell the cook to burn the bacon, though, ‘fore he puts it on there?”

“Yes, sir, I’ll pass that along to him. I like my bacon the same way. Not many people do. What would you like to drink?” Rey waited patiently for his answer, glancing around to make sure none of her other tables needed anything.

“Water will be just fine, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Sure thing, be right back with it.” Rey turned and went to the window to put in the man’s order before returning to the table with a glass of ice-cold water. The man lifted one side of his mouth up in a half-smile and gave her a slight nod.

“Thank ya, ma’am.”

Rey nodded, giving him a small smile as she turned around to check in with her other tables. When she headed back to the prep area, Rose and Kaydel were smirking at her.

“What?” Rey asked, wondering what her friends were up to.

“That tall, beyond hot drink of water is looking at you, Rey Rey. He hasn’t stopped since you took his order,” Rose said in a loud whisper, a chuckle from Kaydel accompanying her words. Rey resisted the urge to turnaround and look at her tables - although she was already fairly certain which table they were talking about.

Instead, she shrugged. “Good for him. I hope he likes what he sees.”

“Well, if you don’t want him… he’s pretty hot. Can we switch tables, Rey?” Kaydel chimed in, her eyes going to the table in question and the man sitting at it. 

“No, I got this,” Rey said as she continued to prep silverware, her face flushing at the sense that the man was watching her again. Rose just shoulder bumped her, leaning in to whisper, “He is so making eyes at you, Rey. You should really reconsider your ‘no dating military guys’ rule. Maybe this one would be different. Maybe he’s ‘the one’.” Rose threw up finger quotations, and Rey rolled her eyes before looking at her best friend.

“No one ever sticks around, Rose. Trust me.”

….

The man came in for every breakfast after that day, always sitting in Rey’s section. She did her best to ignore the way he looked at her, or the way he greeted her every morning with a smile and his low, dulcet drawl wishing her a good morning.

Rose and Kaydel, of course, thought she was crazy - and maybe she was. The man - Clyde Logan, he told her his name was - was incredibly good looking, and probably the most polite man she had ever encountered, even in Georgia, which was full of polite, Southern men.

She didn’t need to fall for someone who was going to leave - even if she found herself looking forward to going to work every morning just because she knew he would be there. She knew his order by heart, and he always gave her a smile when she brought it to him, along with every refill of coffee she brought him.

One morning, though, Rey found herself doing something she never did - calling off for her shift. She had been up all night with a fever and her stomach doing flip flops in her chest, and she let Rose convince her that one shift was not going to cost her her job or their apartment. As she lay in bed, her sheets drenched in sweat and her body aching, she heard a knock at the door.

Groaning, she somehow managed to pull herself from her bed to the door, peering through the peephole and letting out a soft gasp of surprise when she saw who was standing outside her door.

_ I’m going to kill Rose in her sleep for this. Kaydel, too.  _ Rey thought to herself as she called through the door, “Who is it?”

“It’s Clyde Logan, ma’am. From the diner? I heard ya weren’t feelin’ so good, so I asked Rose if it’d be okay ta bring ya somethin’ might calm your stomach and help yer fever. She was kind enough ta give me yer address n all. I promise I’m not some crazy stalker meanin’ ta do ya harm. Just wanna help, if I can.”

Rey leaned her head against the cool wood of the door, swaying a little from fatigue. “That sounds like something a stalker would say,” she responded, and was greeted by a chuckle from Clyde.

“Yes, ma’am, it does, but seein’ as I told Miss Rose ta text ya in a half-hour and then an hour, and I gotta be back ta trainin’ in four hours or so, I figure ya might feel a bit safer lettin’ me in n all. Up ta you. I can set the stuff out here and leave, if ya want.”

“I look… terrible,” Rey said after a moment, her heart warmed at the thought he had taken the time to check in on her when she was sick. No one had ever done that for her before, not even any of her foster parents.

“I’m bettin’ ya look just as gorgeous as ya always do, Rey. Everyone gets sick sometimes. Let me come in n take care of ya? I want to… please?” Clyde Logan had never been the type of man to beg, but as he stood outside Rey’s apartment door, a bag containing chicken soup, crackers and cold and flu medicine looped over one hand, he decided he would do what he needed to do to show her that he liked her and wanted to get to know her better.

He knew about her rule to not day military men - but Clyde had never been a normal man.

Clyde waited, starting to bend down to deposit the bag at the door like he had said he would when the sound of the lock clicking open came to his ears, and he straightened, smiling down at Rey as she opened the door. “Why, hello there, Miss Rey. May I come in?”

Rey finally clicked the deadbolt and swung the door open, her hazel eyes meeting Clyde’s as he smiled at her, and Rey did her best to smile back at him as she swayed gently on her feet.

“Oh, shit, darlin’... I mean… Rey…” Clyde reached out with both hands, the plastic bag with the things he had brought swinging precariously as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he looked around. “Shit, Rey, ya gotta tell me where yer room is so ya can get settled back inta yer bed. I’m sorry I made ya get up ta answer the damn door.”

Rey didn’t protest when Clyde picked her up, if he hadn’t she wasn’t certain she wouldn’t have fainted. Her head was spinning and she felt woozy as she pointed down the hall. “Third door on the left side.”

“I got ya, let’s get ya into bed,” Clyde murmured as he carried her into her bedroom, depositing her gently on the bed. Once he had the covers tucked around her, he reached out, his large hand coming to rest flat on her forehead. “Yer burnin’ up. Lemme getcha some medicine and water. Where’s yer linens so I can getcha a cool washcloth for yer forehead?”

Rey groaned and pointed towards the door. “Just outside the bathroom down the hall.” She closed her eyes and felt the air shift as Clyde entered the room again a few moments later. A small groan escaped her lips again as she felt the cool washcloth as Clyde laid it on her forehead, and as she heard him rustling around in the plastic bag, she popped one eye open.

Clyde smiled as he pulled out the medicine he had brought, popping two tablets out of the packaging and handing them to Rey with a bottle of water he had gotten from her fridge. “I kinda got it from yer fridge. Hope ya don’t mind.”

“No,” Rey croaked out, taking the tablets and the water bottle and swallowing the pills down. “Thank you,” she finally said, sinking back down onto her pillows.

“Yer welcome,” Clyde said gently. “Sleep now. I’ll leave the soup and crackers here on yer nightstand, along with the meds and a few bottles of water. I can stick around for a spell, make sure ya don’t want for nothin’ before I gotta get back ta base. Sound okay with you? I’m gonna leave my phone number here for ya too, in case ya wanna talk. If I don’t answer, it’s cause I’m out in the field trainin’.”

Rey nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. When she woke again, she looked around, blinking sleepily. She could have sworn she remembered Clyde being there at some point, and his lips meeting her forehead as he left the room.

Propped up on her bedside table was a slip of paper, with beautiful handwriting decorating the page. Rey pulled herself up in bed, swiping the paper and the bottle of water both before taking the lid off the bottle and draining it in one swallow. Reaching over and turning on the lamp, Rey blinked a couple times to clear the sleep from her eyes before focusing on the paper once more.

> **_Rey,_ **
> 
> **_You were sleeping, so I went ahead and left. I hope you are feeling better soon._ **
> 
> **_I’ll see you at the diner._ **
> 
> **_Clyde_ **

Underneath his signature was his phone number, and as Rey read his words, she let a smile come to her face.

She may not date military men, but he had done one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. She could definitely see herself being friends with him - whatever that entailed.

Looking around for her phone, Rey pulled it out and saved Clyde’s number into her phone before sending him a text.

> <To: Clyde> Thank you!


	2. Now my heart is ready to burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rolled her eyes at Rose’s statement about her boyfriend Armitage. “Rose… you know my rule. I start dating him, he leaves, I’m left behind to pick up the pieces. Look… it’s just not in the cards for me - everyone leaves. It’s been that way my whole life, and will be that way until the day I die.” Rey stood up, tying her apron around her waist.
> 
> _Stop lying to yourself, Rey. You know you think about him, late at night, desperate to sleep… and none of those thoughts have been appropriate ones to have for a friend. He’s different. He’s… someone you could love, and that terrifies you._
> 
> Shaking off her mental musings, Rey put on a smile and headed out to Clyde’s table. He met her smile with one of his own, and Rey once again was made aware of the way her heart started beating faster when he was near.

[](https://imgur.com/FIAZtIV)

Clyde Logan wasn’t some high falutin’ city man, no, he was simple. He preferred a campfire and a fishing pole to luxury cars and designer suits. His roots were so deep in West Virginia soil that he knew, no matter where the Army sent him, he would end up back in Boone County eventually. 

Hopefully, he’d be able to settle down with a pretty little gal and have a bunch of youngins. He had his eye on one, and he hoped she’d take a liking to him. He knew he was gangly, his ears huge, his nose long and his face covered with moles - but his Momma had raised him to be a gentleman, and Clyde knew how to treat a lady.

He had first seen Rey Kenobi on a sunny morning two days before reporting to Fort Benning for Ranger school. He had always been a late night person until he joined the Army, and now he found he liked getting up before the sun rose. There was a little diner tucked away close to base - the food was cheap, plentiful and tasted almost like his Momma’s cooking.

She had blinded him first thing with her smile and cheerful personality, and Clyde had decided right then and there that - if he had anything to do with it - that girl was going to be his wife someday.

Every morning he went to the diner, always ordering the same thing just so he could spend a few minutes basking in Rey’s presence. One day, when she didn’t show up and Clyde inquired just where she was, one of her co-workers - and apparently her roommate - told him she was sick. With a wink and a smile, Rose had provided their address to him, and Clyde had practically ran out of the diner to go take care of his lady.

Since Rey had recovered, Clyde had continued his daily breakfast routine - except now that he had Rey’s number, they texted all the time. Every moment Clyde had a few seconds during training or classroom time, he was texting Rey.

She wasn’t only beautiful outside - but also inside. She was intelligent, funny, witty - everything he had ever wanted in a woman. She was the type of woman he could talk to about anything, and she would understand.

His Momma would tell him that she was a keeper, and Clyde hadn’t found a reason to dispute that yet.

“Prince Charming just walked in, Rey!” Rose chimed as Rey sat in the break room before her morning shift. “He’s here a little early this morning, isn’t he?” Rose winked at Rey, a huge grin on her face.

“His name is Clyde, Rose. And yes, he’s a bit early this morning.” Rey looked up at her friend, who just shook her head as she slid into the chair across from Rey.

“You  _ like _ him, Rey. Just admit it.” Rose took a sip from the coffee cup in front of her, watching as Rey looked up from the game she had been playing on her phone.

“I do like him. He’s become a friend,” Rey replied, wondering - not for the first time - why her heart started beating faster in her chest at the mere thought of Clyde. While it was true they talked and texted every single day, Rey still had her ‘no dating military men’ clause in effect.

“You like him more than a friend, Rey. Stop lying to yourself. Kay and I know it, heck, Clyde knows it, too. Have you ever noticed the way he looks at you? He seriously looks at you like you are the sun and he is some planet revolving around you. Oh, and a heads up - he is wearing his BDU’s today and looks delicious enough to eat - and this is from a girl who is crazy in love with her ginger sex fiend boyfriend.”

Rey rolled her eyes at Rose’s statement about her boyfriend Armitage. “Rose… you know my  _ rule _ . I start dating him, he leaves, I’m left behind to pick up the pieces. Look… it’s just not in the cards for me - everyone leaves. It’s been that way my whole life, and will be that way until the day I die.” Rey stood up, tying her apron around her waist.

_ Stop lying to yourself, Rey. You know you think about him, late at night, desperate to sleep… and none of those thoughts have been appropriate ones to have for a friend. He’s different. He’s… someone you could love, and that terrifies you. _

Shaking off her mental musings, Rey put on a smile and headed out to Clyde’s table. He met her smile with one of his own, and Rey once again was made aware of the way her heart started beating faster when he was near.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” he said, and just as Rey was about to reply, her whirlwind of a roommate appeared next to her.

“So… Clyde and Rey. My new boyfriend, Armie, got these tickets to some play - except, the silly man - he bought four instead of two. Anyhoo… how would you guys like to join us for dinner and then the play tomorrow? It’ll be fun, I promise!” Rose looked between them, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Rose…” Rey started in, “I am sure Clyde has something else he’d rather be doing. He’s training, you know.”

“Nah, I got tomorrow night free ta go see a play with y’all,” Clyde said, giving her the half smile that most definitely did  _ not _ leave her feeling weak in the knees, “I mean, I’d hate fer yer fella ta waste his money on tickets and not use ‘em n all.”

Rose hopped up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. “Perfect! Armie is picking me and Rey up at 1730 then, will 1745 work for you, Clyde?”

“I reckon that’d work just fine, Miss Rose. Thank ya kindly fer thinkin’ a me.”

“You’re welcome! See you tomorrow!” Rose’s voice was almost sing songy as she walked away, the same grin on her face as she went to check on one of her tables.

Rey shook her head as she looked back at Clyde and started to pour coffee into his cup. “I am so sorry, Clyde. She’s like this stubborn little whirlwind that can’t be stopped once she sets her mind to something.”

Clyde let out a chuckle. “She’s somethin’, ain’t she? Reminds me of my little sister back home. Damn whirlwind, that girl, n stubborn as the day is long.”

Rey nodded, biting her bottom lip as she pushed a tuft of hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to go if you have something else to do, Clyde. I had no idea she was plotting this.”

“What if I told ya I want to? And that maybe I was already plannin’ on askin’ ya to have dinner and go to a movie with me some night soon?” Clyde looked up at Rey, his chocolate eyes causing butterflies to dance in her stomach.

Rey blushed, her knees threatening to give out. Somehow, she gave him a smile before saying, “I’ll be back with your food soon, Clyde.”

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked back to the window to put his order in before checking in on her other tables, and for some reason her heart rate refused to normalize until he walked out the door to start his day.

….

There was absolutely no reason for her to keep checking her appearance in the mirror, or for her to be wearing the cutest dress she owned - and there was definitely  _ no _ reason for her heart to be thundering in her chest, or for the butterflies in her stomach to be fluttering around like crazy right now.

_ This isn’t a date, Rey. You don’t date military guys. You were forced into this by an evil genius roommate who is conspiring to get you laid on a daily basis. It’s just you having dinner and going to a play with a friend. Clyde is your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. No matter how fucking gorgeous he is. _

“Rey Rey!” Rose walked past her surveying herself in the full length mirror again, whistling as she did so. “Clyde is gonna lose his shit. I bet he’s gonna fight being handsy all night because you look fucking hot, girl!”

“How I look doesn’t matter, Rose. I’m only doing this because you threw me under the bus.” Rey narrowed her eyes at Rose, who just giggled at her.

“When you’re getting some from a hot Army Ranger on a regular basis - just remember that,” Rose winked as she continued into her bedroom to finish getting ready.

….

Being squeezed into a backseat with Clyde wasn’t a bad thing, Rey discovered some time later, as he folded himself into the seat next to her. He was dressed in civilian clothes, and Rey tried not to think about how delicious he looked in his button-down shirt and clean, pressed jeans. His thigh was pressed against hers, and he looked at her and grinned, leaning down slightly to whisper, “Ya look beautiful, darlin’.”

Rey swallowed hard, trying to ignore the wetness that was suddenly pooling between her legs, or the ache that had suddenly started throbbing in her core.

_ I don’t date military men. He’s just a friend. A really, really good looking, kind-hearted gentleman of a friend… who I really, really want to sleep with. Goddammit, Rey. No. Just a friend. _

Still, Rey had a hard time justifying her denial of her attraction to Clyde, especially when he had his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the restaurant, or how he pulled her chair out for her to sit, sliding it back in when she sat down.

He was, frankly, everything she wanted in a man. Smart, funny, good looking, loyal and hardworking. His only fault was that he would have to leave her, because he put on a uniform and served his country every day.

And yet, as Rey sat next to him during the play, she didn’t hesitate to reach out and take his hand, her fingers through his as they watched a story unfolding on the stage. His hand was soft and warm, and she realized she felt safe with him.

Rey had never felt safe with anyone. Not in her foster homes, not in college, not with any of her former lovers. She always felt like the world was going to shift under her feet at any moment, and she would once again lose everything close to her.

….

Clyde couldn’t keep his eyes off Rey the entire night, and when she reached out to tangle her fingers in his, he felt his face color as he looked over at her, squeezing her hand softly. She looked at him and smiled, and he felt his heart swell.

They were making progress. Clyde was a patient man. He knew Rey was skittish, that she’d been burned before and lost people she cared about. He wanted to show her he was different, and that - if she’d let him - he would be her rock, her anchor, and never walk out of her life.

He’d never been in love before now - but in his mind - Rey was definitely it for him.

After the play, Rose turned around in her seat to look at them as Hux navigated through the city streets, grinning as her eyes locked onto their entwined hands. “So… I am spending the night at Armie’s house. Clyde, is it okay if we drop you off with Rey? Can you get an Uber back to the base?”

Hux’s voice came out of the dark, his clipped British accent cool as it drifted to their ears, “I can even pay for it, mate, for your inconvenience.”

Clyde looked over at Rey, lifting one eyebrow and waiting for her reaction. A small incline of her head told him she was alright with him being dropped off with her. “That’d be just fine, and no need to pay for an Uber for me. I can cover it myself.”

Rey kept her hand in Clyde’s the whole ride back to her apartment. She planned on giving Rose a serious talking to once she had her best friend alone again - clearly this had been part of her plan from the get go.

As they pulled into their apartment complex, Rey felt herself getting nervous. She’d never been truly alone with Clyde. His hand felt so good against hers, his thumb tracing along hers slowly. Clyde got out, reaching a hand in to help her out. Once they were both out, Rose waved to them both as they pulled back out onto the street.

“Do… do you want to come up for a bit? I know you have to be up early for training.” Rey looked down at the pavement, waiting for his answer.

“Nah, we got the day off tomorrow, else I wouldn’ta been able to go tonight. I’d like to come up for a spell, if the offer still stands. If not, I can get an Uber now-” Clyde pulled his phone out of his pocket, and Rey stepped closer, looking up at him and smiling.

“I’d like you to come up. For a spell.”

Giving her another of his heart melting half grins, Clyde nodded and followed her upstairs.

….

Four hours later Clyde stood at Rey’s door, one hand on the doorknob as he looked down at her. She was nervous, he could tell, fidgeting and biting on her bottom lip in that adorable way of hers. Finally, as he was about to turn the knob to open the door, Rey stood up on her tiptoes, her lips meeting his in a lingering kiss.

After she pulled away, Clyde simply smiled at her before asking, “Have dinner with me next week?”

As Rey looked at him, both their faces flushed from their kiss, she finally gave up the ghost and listened to her heart.

“Yes.”


	3. And I wanna be your everything and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with Clyde Logan was like summer falling into autumn. It started with a date, then became scorching hot, falling into a warm, comfortable routine akin to wearing a comfortable hoodie while sitting around a campfire on a cool September night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [emkayadd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayadd) for the beta, and [ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksco) for the moodboard!
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!!!!

[](https://imgur.com/FIAZtIV)

Falling in love with Clyde Logan was like summer falling into autumn. It started with a date, then became scorching hot, falling into a warm, comfortable routine akin to wearing a comfortable hoodie while sitting around a campfire on a cool September night.

Clyde was, in a nutshell, everything she had ever wanted in a man, and she found that he was the only exception she would ever make to her rule on dating military men.

They spent every moment they could together, and the weekend the Army granted him leave, they had gone away for the weekend, to a hotel on the coast with a breezy balcony they left open the entire time. They hadn’t left the bed all weekend unless it was to grab whatever carryout they had ordered delivered from the door. 

It had been bliss.

But time was not their friend, and Clyde’s training was ending. When he graduated Ranger school, he would be assigned to one of three bases, and Rey could only hope it was Fort Benning. What troubled her even more, though, was the fact that his sister, brother and niece were coming into town for his graduation - and she was nervous as hell. What if they hated her? What if they told Clyde she wasn’t good for him?

Rey sighed as she wiped down a table. Her eyes wandered to the table that Clyde usually sat at, and she felt tears pricking behind her eyes. Today was the first day of his last training mission. He hadn’t been able to tell Rey anything - just that he would be off the grid to her for two weeks.

She missed him already. She missed his voice calling her ‘darlin’. She missed that little smile he got on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes when he found something amusing. She missed his arms around her, holding her close. She missed waking up next to him, with his hair mussed and his eyes still filled with sleep when she would wake him with a kiss.

Somehow, she had gone from planning a life alone, depending on no one - to wanting a life with a simple man from West Virginia. She thought about waking up to him every morning, spending their nights watching television, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her.

It was insane. They had only known each other for a month and a half. Rey had never been the type to rush into anything. She considered every move she made, and had backup plans for her backup plan.

But loving Clyde was so natural that she couldn’t deny it. He had broken through every wall she had thrown up in record time, and Rey had never been so sure of anything in her life. He was the one - the one person who would never leave her or betray her like so many others had.

Rose clearing her throat beside her brought Rey back to the present, her best friend smiling at her before stating, “We are downing that bottle of wine tonight while watching ‘An Officer And A Gentleman’. Got it?”

Rey simply nodded to the smaller woman before going back to the task at hand.

….

Rey had a delicious buzzing in her head later that night, watching her best friend describe the way Hux kissed animatedly as the movie played in the background.

“And the way Armie says my name, with that fucking British accent. It drives me crazy, Rey. I wonder if Clyde feels that way about your accent…” Rose giggled, looking at Rey and rolling her eyes. “Of course he does. Clyde looks at you like you’re a star or a sun or something, and he’s helplessly in orbit around you. It’s disgusting.”

Rey felt her face flush, but she knew Rose’s words were true. Clyde did look at her like that - and they were disgustingly in love. She shrugged her shoulders and let a grin drift across her face before it fell once more as she thought about not seeing Clyde for thirteen more days.

“I… I miss him so much, Rosie,” Rey stated, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to keep from sobbing. “I just… what… what if I can’t do this? What if he gets sent to another base and I only get to see him every once in a while?” The sobs deepened until Rey knew she was ugly crying, trying desperately to catch her breath, vaguely aware that Rose was hugging her tightly. 

Rose patted her hair, letting her sob onto her shoulder until she pulled away, a slow smile spreading across her face. “I almost forgot! Clyde… he left something with me for you.”

“W-what?” Rey said, swiping at her eyes and looking at Rose. “He did?”

Rose nodded excitedly. “Yep. He gave me something for every day he’s gone. I’m supposed to give you one a day before you go to sleep. He’s got them all dated and everything. See? He’s so in love with you it’s sickening.” Rose turned and went into her room, returning with a white envelope, which she thrust towards Rey with a smile. “No more crying. Take this and go to bed. I am sure you’ll feel better after you read it.” Rose watched as Rey took the envelope before clutching it to her chest as she stood and turned towards her room. “Rey?”

Rey turned and looked at Rose, her heart thundering in her chest. “Yeah?”

“He’s the one, Rey. If you don’t marry him, I will make your life absolutely miserable for the rest of your life. Understood?”

Rey simply nodded before disappearing into her room and closing the door behind her.

….

> _ Rey, _
> 
> _ I know you are sitting there crying. I know you. _
> 
> _ I just want you to know you are my everything. Everything I do is for our country, to help keep the people I love safe. I love being a soldier. It’s one of the only things I have ever taken to - besides reading books. I’m doing what I love, though, making a difference. But you, darling… you are my world, and I’d gladly give it all up and go work in the coal mines or tend bar back home if that’s what you wanted me to do. _
> 
> _ I miss you, though. I do. I miss looking into your eyes, and the way you sing to every song on the radio - off key and loudly. I miss the way you feel in my arms, and the sound of your voice saying my name. _
> 
> _ I sound like a sappy old fool, which is fine. I am. I am a man deeply in love with a beautiful woman, and I will go to any lengths necessary to let her know. _
> 
> _ So, here I am, in an undisclosed location by the time you’re reading this, going through hell so I can proudly wear the patch and the ink that will mark me as a Ranger. I hope I’m gonna make you proud, darling. _
> 
> _ I left something with Rose for each day I am gone, and I can’t wait until I can hold you in my arms again. _
> 
> _ Yours, _
> 
> _ Clyde _

….

Clyde’s letter had left her in tears, and when Rey woke the next morning, she was still clutching it in her hand.

The good thing was - if there was any doubt in her mind about them, it had been erased with his letter. Clyde’s sweet words made her heart sing, and she knew no other man would ever make her feel the same.

She still missed him, but knowing she had something special from him to look forward each day made it bearable. Every time she thought about him, she was proud. Proud of who he was, of what he was doing - and proud that she got to call him hers.

She’d never had that before - someone to call hers. She’d always been an afterthought, a paycheck in the bank for foster parents. No one had ever put Rey and her feelings first, so she had learned to erect walls around her heart, and to never let her hopes get too big for ever having anyone in her life.

Clyde had blown apart those walls and stolen her heart clean out of her chest.

Each day passed, and with it a new note for her - sometimes Clyde included a picture of them, or something that would remind her of their time together. Rey kept them tucked away in the top drawer of her dresser, and she reread them all every night. They helped her not miss him as much. She somehow managed to muddle through each day, knowing it brought him one day closer to holding her again.

Two days before his graduation, Rey was greeted by a pretty brunette woman sitting at one of her tables at the diner.

“I knew ya were pretty n all, but damn, Clyde didn’t tell us ya were downright stunnin’,” the woman smiled at her before holding out a well manicured hand. “I’m Mellie Logan, Clyde’s little sister. I figured I’d come here first before Jimmy got the idea to. He’d only embarrass the hell outta ya for no other reason then gettin’ under yer hide n all. I’ve been dyin’ ta meetcha, Rey. Clyde’s told us so much about ya.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile back at the woman before taking her hand for a handshake. “I-It’s nice to meet you, Mellie. Clyde didn’t tell me you’d be coming into town before his graduation.”

Mellie grinned and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. “That’s cuz we didn’t tell him. If we did, he’d just tell us not ta bother ya n all. But my big brother is so damn gone fer ya, I had ta meetcha.” Mellie winked at Rey before saying, “I’ll have a cup of coffee, and if ya got a break comin’ soon, I’d love ta chat more with ya!”

Rey nodded, smiling again and going to get Mellie a cup of coffee.

….

As it turned out - Rey adored Clyde’s family. His sister was fun, Jimmy was… Jimmy, and Clyde’s niece, Sadie, was simply adorable. Rey had supper with them each night, and on the night before Clyde returned from training, she opened his last envelope.

> _ Hi darling, _
> 
> _ 1 more night without you. Tomorrow I get to see that beautiful face of yours, and I am gonna kiss you until you’re breathless. _
> 
> _ Do you know what I thought the very first time I ever saw you, coming towards me in the diner with that brilliant smile of yours? ‘She’s the one,’ I thought. ‘That right there is the girl I am gonna marry someday.’ _
> 
> _ I love you. With every beat of my heart, with every fiber of my being. _
> 
> _ Yours,  _
> 
> _ Clyde _

Rey found herself once more crying until she fell into sleep. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling for her - but these tears were different. These were happy tears, tears for the future she hoped to plan with him someday.

….

The first thing Clyde did when he arrived back on base was take a shower. Two weeks in the field had left him - and the rest of the candidates - in need of one. He knew his family was due into town later that day, so to say he was shocked when he walked out of his barracks an hour later to find them sitting in front of it in Mellie’s ‘73 Nova was an understatement. Mellie grinned at him, pointing behind the car and remarking, “I would hug ya, but I think yer gal gets first dibs on that.”

Clyde looked around Mellie to see Rey standing by the trunk, and she smiled almost shyly at him before starting towards him, his own body moving towards hers as well - far too slowly, he thought. Finally his arms were wrapped around her, and as his lips met hers, Clyde thought he had surely died and gone to heaven.

Mellie clearing her throat brought them out of their happy bubble, and Clyde felt his ears turning red as he pulled away from Rey, leaning his forehead against hers as he whispered, “Hi, darlin’. Sure did miss ya.”

Rey didn’t leave Clyde’s side the rest of the night, always touching him in some way or another. She reveled in the feeling of his skin, her fingers twined through his or her hand resting on his arm, and when they were finally alone for the night, Rey didn’t hesitate in pushing him against her apartment door once they were inside, pulling his lips down to hers for a kiss that left them both breathless.

“I know you have to go back to your barracks tonight, but can you give me fifteen minutes or so?” Rey asked, her voice whisper soft as she looked up at him, the need for him evident in her gaze.

“I’ll give ya the rest a my life, darlin’. Fifteen minutes ain’t nuthin’, especially since I think I got a clue whatcha got in mind for me…” Clyde smirked at her, letting his hand cup the back of her head to pull her lips to his once more.

Rey didn’t let their kiss linger, though. She nipped at his lips hungrily while clawing at his shirt, whining in frustration as she had to pull away from him to take it off his body with his help. Clyde was just as frantic in undressing her, and in record time they were both bare.

“I want you,” Rey murmured in his ear as she gripped his sensitive earlobe gently between her teeth and tugged. She circled her arms around him, hopping up and circling his waist with her legs. “Need you now, Clyde… don’t make me wait another second.”

“Yer wish is my command, darlin’,” Clyde said as he pressed a scorching kiss to one of her breasts, his other hand going down to his thick length, positioning it at her slick opening before pressing inside her with a slow thrust. Rey mewled in his ear, and he flicked his tongue against her taut nipple as he started moving, her silky walls creating a delicious friction against the sensitive skin of his length.

Every slide of their skin together brought them closer to the crest of the wave they were riding together, slippery wet sounds and the slapping of skin together, highlighted with their names being whispered almost reverently from each other’s lips filling the room as they peaked together finally, Rey settling limply into Clyde’s arms.

“I missed ya so much, darlin’,” Clyde murmured into her ear as he kissed her neck lovingly. “I love ya, yer my world.” His lips moved back to hers, and he pulled her into his arms after a few more moments. “Now, lemme get ya settled into bed, and I’ll get my carcass back ta base. Gotta big day tomorrow n all… gotta get my beauty sleep.”

Rey snorted as she looked up at him with luminous post-coital eyes. “Like you need beauty sleep, PFC Logan. You are by far the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on. You sure you can’t stay, babe? I sleep so much better with you here.”

Clyde wanted to cave. As he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers with him, curling his body around hers and burying his nose in her hair until they fell asleep - but he needed to get back to the barracks.

_ Someday…  _ he thought to himself as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips.  _ Someday I am gonna fall asleep next to this woman every single day. _

….

Rey had never been more proud in her life than she was the next day as she watched Clyde graduate from Ranger training. After the ceremony, he came over to greet them, the smile on his face wider than she had ever seen before on him. 

They celebrated with dinner, and after bidding his family goodbye for the night, Rey tucked her feet under herself on the couch of her apartment, Clyde next to her. “I, uh, I got my orders after the ceremony. I figured ya would be the first person I would tell.”

Rey gulped before repositioning herself, her head resting on Clyde’s chest now, one of his arms around her shoulders. “I’m ready,” she whispered, feeling her heart sinking in her chest. “Tell me.”

Clyde’s left eye was twitching, and Rey felt her heart sink even more. That meant he was nervous - which made her nervous, as well.

“I, um, I gotta report to Joint Base Lewis - McChord in eleven days, darlin’. That’s near Seattle.” Clyde pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss to the top of her head. He had been hatching a plan all day in his mind - and he could only hope she would agree to it. “So, I been thinkin’... I don’t wanna be without ya, darlin’. There’s lotsa benefits to bein’ married to a service member, ya see. Free housin’, good healthcare, cheap groceries, and ya would be able ta go ta school fer free as well. Ya could get that degree ya wanna finish up. I thought that maybe we could get married tomorrow, and head out the next day ta get to Seattle in time fer me ta report. It could be a honeymoon, of sorts, if we take the right route drivin’ n all.”

Rey looked at Clyde, her mouth agape as she stared at him, and then he was kneeling before her, holding out a small, silver ring with one glistening emerald set in it in one hand as he looked at her, his eyes glistening with unshed, hopeful tears.

“I had Mellie get Granny’s ring outta the safe fer me. It’d make me the happiest man on Earth if ya’d accept it n marry me tomorrow, Rey. I love ya more than anything, that ain’t never gonna change. So, will ya marry me?”

“I…” Rey swallowed hard, not able to contain the tears from trickling out of her eyes and making a slow trail down her cheeks. How could she give everything up to move halfway across the country? How could she walk out on Rose, her job, her friends? The thought that Clyde would be leaving without her in a day or so, though, made her heart stutter in her chest - and Rey knew her answer without much thought given. This man was her future, and she wanted to be with him.

She found it hard to speak, so for a long moment Rey simply looked into Clyde’s eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto her pants. Finally, she swallowed around the lump in her throat before answering him with the only real answer that made sense to her.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	4. And I Am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had watched the familiar skyline of Atlanta fade away behind them, a pang of longing for home overcoming her. Clyde was as attentive as he could be while driving, reaching out with one hand to rub her thigh consolingly as she wept. Even though she had come to America from England - Atlanta was her first real home, filled with her friends and best memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a conversation about having children in this chapter, when they are discussing living on a houseboat, so if that is something that is a squick of yours, skim on over it.
> 
> Thanks to Rhi and Ash for being my Betas, and to my Lefty, Dani, for the moodie!

[ ](https://imgur.com/wJHCmRa)

The wedding was a tiny affair - the only attendees besides the bride and groom were Rose and Hux. Maz had volunteered to officiate the ceremony when Rey had come in and told her with a watery smile she needed to tender her resignation. Her boss was apparently a woman who wore many hats - one of them being that of a wedding officiant. She knew exactly what to say to reassure Rey that she had made the right decision to marry Clyde.

If Maz’s words of hope and love hadn’t been enough, the look in Clyde’s eyes would have been. He looked at her like she was a priceless treasure he had unearthed, all the more precious for being found in a junkyard in the middle of nowhere. When he leaned down to kiss her for the first time as her husband, she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell almost to the point of bursting as he said, “I love ya, Mrs. Logan.”

Kaydel had joined them for a small celebration in the diner after closing, with Maz presenting a small cake to them, as well as an envelope that she told them not to open until they were on the road. Saying goodbye to Maz, Rose and Kaydel had been bittersweet for her - they had been her makeshift family for a while, and as they shuffled into their hotel room for the night before heading to Seattle the next morning, Rey had tears in her eyes.

Clyde watched her with a heart that was both full and yet heavy in his chest. He was sad because Rey was sad - but he was also ecstatic that he got to call her his wife now. As soon as he closed the door behind them he pulled Rey into his arms, comforting her.

“Now, darlin’. Ya know yer gonna see ‘em all again. Their yer family just as much as me ‘n mine are now. ‘Sides, I gotta feelin’ Rosie’s gonna be callin’ ya to be her maid of honor soons enough. The way Hux looks at her reminds me of the way I look at ya.” Clyde nuzzled his nose into her hair before he picked her up and twirled her around once before plopping her onto the bed.

“Ya cry as much as ya want, darlin’. I ain’t goin’ nowhere, and I’ll hold ya through it all.”

Rey nodded, giving him a small smile. “I know it’s silly. I mean, I am so happy with you and I don’t regret saying yes to you. I’ll never regret that. It’s just… overwhelming. It seems like everything has gotten twisted and turned upside down,” she said as she swiped under her eyes, getting rid of the stray tears that had gathered there. “No. I can’t cry on my wedding night. Especially not when my tall, gentle, understanding and sexy beast of an Army Ranger husband is waiting to ravish me in bed for the first time since we said ‘I do.’” 

Rey winked at Clyde before crooking a finger at him. “C’mere, sexy. Let’s get down to business.”

….

Clyde woke her before the sun was up, after they had spent the night making love, showering together, then repeating the whole process before falling asleep in each other’s arms for the first time as a married couple. It had been a blissfully happy sleep for Rey, and as she felt her husband planting a trail of wet kisses down her naked body to wake her, she smiled. 

“This is a very good way to be woken up,” she remarked.

Clyde grunted an acknowledgment as he kissed her inner thigh before sliding between her legs and licking a wet, slow stripe between her already glistening folds. He swirled his tongue across her clit, pulling a small gasp from her before he pulled away to look down at her., 

“I could feast on this for every meal, darlin’, and never want for nothin’ again,” he responded.

He went back to work, and an hour later, after yet another shower together, Rey was sated and hungry, her stomach growling loudly as they put their bags in the trunk of Clyde’s car. 

Clyde chuckled before giving her a kiss. “I’m thinkin’ we need ta get ya fed ‘fore we hit the road. I saw a diner just down the street. Care ta take a walk with me, Mrs. Logan?”

A frisson of pure joy swept through her at the sound of her new surname, and Rey beamed up at Clyde before threading her fingers through his. “I will walk anywhere with you, Mr. Logan.”

….

Rey had watched the familiar skyline of Atlanta fade away behind them, a pang of longing for home overcoming her. Clyde was as attentive as he could be while driving, reaching out with one hand to rub her thigh consolingly as she wept. Even though she had come to America from England - Atlanta was her first real home, filled with her friends and best memories.

Eventually, she calmed down enough to start enjoying the world around her again, peering out the window and singing along to songs on the radio, while taking pictures with her phone to send to Rose and Kay. 

After a few hours, Clyde cleared his throat and said, “Ya should probably start lookin’ fer furniture for whatever house they decide ta put us in. I never needed it, ya see. I’ve always been assigned to barracks. I ain’t real fussy when it comes ta none of that. Back home it was always Momma and Mels fussin’ with the homemakin’.”

Jokingly, Rey said, “So, you’re not going to care if I have pink and frills all over the place?”

Clyde rolled his eyes and let out a groan before squeezing her thigh with his hand. “Ya can have whatever ya want, darlin’. I’m a happy man as long as I can come home to ya every day. That’s all I want for the resta my life.”

Rey looked at him, and the love shining in his eyes for her almost took her breath away. Joy settled over her like a soft blanket, and she murmured, “I would so kiss you right now if you weren’t driving. I hate pink, by the way. You’re more likely to have a house decorated in soft greens and blues than pink.”

“Speakin’ of greens, I gotcha somethin’ ‘fore we left Atlanta. Take a gander in the back there, - should be a paper sack sittin’ ‘side the snacks.” Clyde turned up one corner of his lips in a smile. Rey eyed him for a moment before half-turning and reaching into the back seat when she spied the bag. Grabbing it, she pulled it into her lap before looking at Clyde again. “Go ahead, open ‘er up. I think Mels left ya a card in there too ’fore they went back home.”

Rey just grinned before opening the bag and pulling out a green hoodie, giggling as she looked at the front - which read: “This Girl Loves Her Ranger.” Two thumbs pointed upwards beside the words.

“I know how ya get cold so easily, ‘n Seattle ain’t gonna be warm like Georgia is. I want ya to be comfy ‘n all.” Clyde was blushing, which made Rey giggle again.

“I love it, Clyde, just like I love my Army Ranger.” Looking back into the bag, Rey pulled out the final item, an envelope with delicate writing printed across it. As she pulled out the card, something fell from it, landing in her lap. Rey reached down and retrieved the object, which was a delicate silver chain with a charm hanging off it, reading ‘Ranger Wife’. Rey gasped, happy tears coming to her eyes as she read Mellie’s card.

> _Rey,_
> 
> _Clyde told me he was gonna pop the question, and I had to hurry and order this so it would get here in time to get to you. I knew you were gonna say yes - how could you not when my big brother looks at you like you’re the moon and stars in his sky?_
> 
> _Anyways, I thought you’d like this. I’m proud of my brother, and I’m sure you are as well. Call me when you all get settled in wherever the Army decides to send you. I’ve always wanted a sister - sure am glad I got you!_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Mellie_

Rey fastened the necklace around her neck, smiling and wiping her tears away. “I am so proud of you, Clyde. You make me so happy.” 

“Yer my world, Rey. That ain’t never gonna change.” He smiled again, and Rey sank back into her seat, fingering the necklace and wondering if everything was finally falling into place for good.

….

Chattanooga was their first stop, and Rey looked out the window with interest as Clyde guided them through the streets to their hotel.

“I’m sorry we can’t stay more than the night, darlin’. Maybe next time I get some leave, we’ll go somewhere nice ‘n all. I feel bad I can’t give ya a proper honeymoon.” Clyde looked over at her after parking the car, and Rey could see the regret in his eyes.

“I have everything I need for a good honeymoon - a road trip, snacks, and my gorgeous husband,” she reassured him flirtatiously.

Clyde leaned over and kissed her before unfastening his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He came around and opened the door for her. Once she was out of the car, he scooped her up against his chest and twirled around twice. Rey giggled as the world whirled by dizzyingly, knowing that she was in the safest place she could be - snuggled up against her husband’s broad chest.

“Let’s get somethin’ ta eat, and then I get ta have my dessert later tonight,” Clyde winked at her, and Rey felt her face color. Would she always feel so lightheaded whenever he turned those chocolate eyes onto her? Would her heart always flutter in her chest when he was nearby?

She hoped so, because she found she liked the sensations. For someone who had been alone her entire life, and had sworn to never date anyone who was in the military, she had found her home in Clyde’s arms. Wherever he went, she would follow if she could. This was her new life, and she was content. She would always miss Atlanta and her makeshift family, but her friends could visit her, or vice versa.

After checking into the hotel and putting their bags in the room, the two of them ventured out with a few hours to kill before they needed to go back. They wandered hand-in-hand through the city streets near their hotel. Rey bought postcards to send to her friends in Atlanta and bought a tee shirt as well. Clyde just shook his head, a grin on his face as he let her pull him into shop after shop.

Clyde would go from one store to another, looking for cheesy tourist souvenirs in every city they went through if it made his wife this happy. He watched her as she rifled through a display of stuffed teddy bears, each one wearing a shirt that said _Chattanooga TN_ on it. He would let her drag him anywhere she wanted to go, and he wouldn’t complain - as long as she was smiling and her eyes were lit up with joy like they were right now.

He never wanted to have that smile erased because of something he had done or failed to do. He didn’t think he could live with himself if that happened. Once Rey had finished shopping, they chose a restaurant near the river, eating their meal on the outdoor terrace as they watched the boat traffic. 

After they’d started eating, Rey looked at him thoughtfully, “I think we should buy a houseboat after you retire from the military. Just drift wherever we want, or pick a lake or river or the ocean to live on.”

Clyde smiled at her before replying, “I’d like that just fine, I reckon. I lived by a river my whole life back home in Boone County. The Little Coal River was always spittin’ distance from my house.” His smile turned wistful, and Rey reached out to place her hand on his arm.

“You miss home, don’t you?” she asked gently, and Clyde nodded in reply, finally speaking a few moments later.

“I do. I can’t wait ta take ya there fer a visit. Good folk in Boone County. Simple, friendly - they’d give ya the shirt off their backs if ya needed one. They’re gonna go crazy knowin’ I got married. Everyone thinks I’m simple, because I don’t talk much. It’s just, if I ain’t got nothin’ ta say, I keep my mouth shut.” He shrugged, and Rey’s heart swelled. 

This man was the most gentle person she had ever encountered. He was kind, intelligent, handsome, and she loved that he cared so deeply about people. He was charming and well-spoken, and, well - he was everything to her she had always wanted. 

“I like that about you. You never tried to use silly lines on me. You were determined about your interest in me, but you weren’t pushy. It was refreshing.” Rey smiled and took a sip from her glass, her eyes drifting back out over the water. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over them.

“Wasn’t no reason to try ‘n use lines on ya. That’s more Jimmy’s style. He always got the girls. Nah, I knew I was gonna marry ya the moment I saw yer face.” Clyde shrugged and smiled at her. “I can’t explain it. It just was.”

“I know. I felt it too. And now… look at us. Married. Moving across the country. I’d say it’s turned out alright.” Rey grinned at him before reaching out across the table for his hand.

“I’d say so. Are ya ready to get back to the hotel? I have plans for ya tonight, Mrs. Logan, ya see, and I’m a mite impatient to get on with them.” Clyde squeezed her hand, and Rey beamed at him.

They set a slow pace back to their hotel after paying for their meal, and as they watched the sun start to sink behind the horizon, Clyde asked, “So, this houseboat idea ya got, how’s that gonna work when we have youngins runnin’ around?”

Rey gulped as she pondered her husband's words. For someone who had grown up without a family, it was hard for her to fathom having children of her own. What if she was a horrible parent? Would she even know how to be one?

"I… I hadn't thought about that." Rey turned to face Clyde, looking up at him as they stopped walking. “I- I had a bad childhood. You know that. Having a child of my own… it terrifies me.” Rey felt her heart clench in her chest. What if this was a deal-breaker for Clyde? What if he would want their marriage annulled because of this? “I… I understand if you want to… I don’t know, take me back to Atlanta? I know how important family is, and it’s just… I’m scared. I guess we should have talked about it more before we got married.”

Clyde looked intently at her before pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. “Ain’t no talkin’ like that, darlin’. I’m yours, ‘n yer mine, ‘n that ain’t changin’ no time soon. It’s okay if ya don’t wanna think about havin’ a family now, anyways. If ya change yer mind, I am more than willing ta help ya achieve that goal.” He lifted one side of his lips in a smirk and Rey just batted her eyelashes at him in return, relief flooding through her.

_He still wants me… he’s not going anywhere. God, I love this man._

“Well, the sooner we get back to our room, big guy, the sooner we can start practicing. Practice makes perfect, or so they sa-” Rey’s words were cut off as Clyde scooped her up, carrying her against his chest all the way back to their hotel room. Rey buried her face in his shoulder, her face beet red as she realized people were staring at them.

_Let them stare,_ she thought to herself a few minutes later, as her husband went about the business of pulling her clothes off, _I am the luckiest woman on Earth._

….

Rey grew more and more amazed by her adopted country the further they travelled towards their new home. From the neon lights of Nashville to the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, every day brought something new for her to see. Beside her through every gasp and wide-eyed look of wonder was Clyde, the quiet strength and support she had never known she needed. She got a shirt and postcards from every city, and made sure they took pictures in front of famous spots in each location they travelled through. 

Kansas City and Omaha were stops along the way, and as they walked out of their hotel in Sioux Falls, Rey realized she had never been this far from Atlanta, and a feeling of melancholy gripped her suddenly.

As she pulled out her phone to text Rose, Clyde let out a string of curses that made her look at him in amazement. While he did swear sometimes, she had never heard him say the kind of words that would have mothers everywhere wash their child’s mouth out with soap immediately.

“The fuckin’ car won’t start,” Clyde muttered, blushing as he caught how Rey was looking at him. “Sorry, sorry, I know. Momma would be slappin’ me upside the head for usin’ such profanity, but we got a deadline ta make, and this piece a shit ... Sorry…” Clyde sighed, running a hand through his hair before pulling the lever to pop the hood. He leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips before opening the door to get out of the car. Rey followed him a moment later, peering down at the engine as she listened to her husband grow more irate by the second.

“Clyde,” Rey said gently, putting a hand on his arm to try and calm him. “I’m almost finished with my degree in mechanical engineering, and I used to work on cars all the time for one of my horrible foster parents to pay for my food. Let me take a look, sweetheart.”

Clyde nodded, backing away from the engine as he watched his wife start to examine it with a professional eye. “Jimmy’s the one that’s good with cars, ya see. Him and Mels. Me? I guess I’m good at takin’ orders and bein’ a soldier… and readin’.”

Rey stood up from where she had been bent over the engine, stepping over to her husband and throwing her arms around his neck before looking steadily up into his eyes. “Stop that, Clyde Logan. You’re wonderful at so many things. I’m proud to call you my husband and my Ranger. Don’t ever think poorly of yourself or what you are capable of. Got it?” Rey kissed him lovingly, and as Clyde watched her turn back to the car, starting to tinker with something in the engine, he had a sparkle in his eyes as he responded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)
> 
> May The Force Be With You!


End file.
